DJ and Heather
'This article focuses on the interactions between DJ and Heather. ' Overview ]] Despite her reputation of being hated by almost everyone on the show, Heather apparently gets along well with the kind hearted DJ. Though there are times DJ dislikes Heather, he still treats her well. In Total Drama Action, the two are placed on the same team where they are often shown working well together to help their team. In Total Drama World Tour, Heather attempts to help DJ several times in order to gain his trust and confidence so that he would form an alliance with her somewhere in the future but fails as Alejandro beat her to it. When Heather is pitted against Alejandro in the finale, DJ chooses to support Heather (although he was initially supporting Cody) due to his greater dislike to Alejandro. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 DJ is seen to be terrified of Heather when he sees her for the first time as she arrives on the island. Search and Do Not Destroy Upon finding out that Heather and Trent kissed, breaking Gwen's heart, DJ agrees to join Leshawna into voting one of them off. However, since Heather had invincibility, forcing DJ and everyone else to vote for Trent instead. Hide and Be Sneaky A flashback reveals that while DJ and Owen were waiting for the girls outside the bathroom, Heather and Leshawna started a catfight which the boys were amused at but when things started to get ugly, the two leave in fear. During the challenge, Heather finds Owen and DJ hiding on the top of the mess hall roof and tells Chef Hatchet of their location, securing her safety that night for the second time in a row. That's Off the Chain! After Heather betrayed Lindsay, DJ, Geoff and Gwen angrily glare at her for not showing any sympathy at her despite everything Lindsay had done for her. Hook, Line, and Screamer While Gwen is trying to tell everyone that they should stay together if they ever want to survive their encounter with the escaped killer, Heather decides to leave to take a shower. DJ will eventually enter the washroom in order to "take a leak" while Geoff wait for him. Upon entering, DJ is horrified to see Heather, with a facial mask, trimming her leg hair and starts to scream in fear. Heather notices DJ and yells at him to calm down. For a mere moment DJ was be able to but eventually ran out of the washroom, yelling all the way to Chris' tent. After Heather was too captured by Chef, DJ was still terrified of Heather's face mask and tells Chris to let her leave so she could change it. After the challenge ends and DJ is eliminated for running away before he even meets the killer, Heather surprisingly joins the others to give DJ a farewell hug. Total Drama Action Riot On Set Before the second part of the challenge, Heather sarcastically thanks DJ for not pulling their makeup trailer which gives their team a disadvantage One Flu Over the Cuckoos At one point of the challenge, DJ carried Heather on his shoulders and together, the two of them assemble their cadaver after acquiring one the pieces. Later, Heather was shocked to see a sore on DJ and believes that he too suffer "Mortatistical Crumples Disease" like Owen. The Sand Witch Project After DJ lose consciousness at the end of the first challenge, Heather slaps him in order to wake him up. When he wakes up, DJ demands that he wanted to see Chef but Heather believes he is talking nonsense and slaps him again. After their team successfully scares the Killer Grips, Heather noticed DJ is unhappy and asks him if he was okay. DJ, however, hallucinates Heather as his mother scolding him while Heather scolds her team for not letting her down. During the elimination ceremony, Heather is shocked to find out that DJ is quitting the show for being in an illegal alliance with Chef. Total Drama World Tour Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Heather sarcastically talks about and DJ and Leshawna's sportsmanship. Slap Slap Revolution DJ cheers for Leshawna when she is slapping Heather. Can't Help Falling in Lourve When DJ is to select a model for his tie-breaker challenge with Lindsay, Heather, along with Izzy and Courtney, begin to pose, hoping that he would choose one of them. Much to her surprise, DJ chooses her rival, Gwen instead. Heather would then become one of the judges for the challenge, along with Owen and Chris. After Gwen is done modeling, Heather admits that while she dislikes Gwen's modeling, she likes the shirt that DJ made her wear and awards DJ some points. Newf Kids on the Rock With DJ being the final member of his team, Heather attempts to pull him into an alliance with her team before Alejandro's team could. However, DJ has no interest to continue the competition as he wanted to end his curse before more animals were harmed. While he is using the confessional, Heather suddenly barges in from the vents and tries to convince him to form an alliance with her. DJ however frowns at her for barging into the lavatory and tells her that she was lucky that he was not doing his business at the time. Later, when the contestants are being thrown into the sea, Heather manages to throw a cushion to DJ to help him stay afloat. Once the challenge beings, Heather abandons her team to help DJ. During Sea Shanty Mix, DJ refuses to sing so he could be disqualified but Heather manages to trick him into singing. The two of them are the first to reach Newfoundland much to DJ's disappointment. Heather would again trick DJ into completing the challenge; by letting him finish a bottle of vinegar (which she claims to be cough syrup), DJ had completed two out of three challenges. For the final challenge, Heather notices an Egyptian symbol was painted on one of the fishes and convince DJ to kiss it, hoping that it might end his curse. DJ refuses to believe her but was eventually convince by Alejandro to do so, securing an alliance with him which frustrates Heather. CantCatchMe.png|Heather is finally able to make DJ sing Newfoundland_dj_heather_shore.png|DJ and Heather reach Newfoundland first Herbaltea.png|Heather tricks DJ into drinking a bottle of vinegar by claiming that it is herbal tea Jamaica Me Sweat After DJ lost the challenge, Heather shows no sympathy for him and instead mocks him for choosing to ally with the wrong team and even claims that should he join her, she would had saved him from being eliminated. Hawaiian Style Like most of the contestants, DJ chooses to support Cody over Heather and Alejandro at the finale. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles DJ and the other contestants were disappointed when Heather reaches Hawaii faster than Cody and Alejandro. Hawaiian Punch During the tiebreaker between Alejandro and Cody, DJ and the rest of the eliminated contestants constantly laugh at Heather's misfortune. After Cody was eliminated, DJ and most of the contestants move to Team Heather due to his bigger dislike for Alejandro. In Heather's ending, DJ cheers for her after she defeats Alejandro and wins the season. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts